


A Pirates Life For Me

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Eric finds himself in another world, on a ship surrounded by pirates, the captain being none other than Captain Magnum, the scourge of the seven seas, which saved the poor boy and made him the newest member of the crew.it's up to the other egos to venture in this pirate-infested world to save the timid ego.will they get to him, or will it be a pirate's life for Eric?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a heist with Markiplier spoilers

Warning: a Heist with Markiplier spoilers

“Alright. I would like to call this meeting to order.” Dark began as he stood up from his chair, eyeing every ego in the room, who began to quiet down, looking at him. “Now it had come to my attention that, thanks to a certain person.” Dark began, eyeing Mark who just smiled nervously. “We have three new egos on the way.”

Suddenly the room burst with chatter. Egos asking questions left and right, causing Eric to cower slightly, holding his handkerchief close.

“Are they living here?!” Bim asked raising his hand.

“Why did you name the pirate captain Magnum?” Iplier asked Mark who just shrugged.

“Where are they-?”

“QUIET DOWN!” Dark snapped, causing Eric to flinch, Derek being quick to comfort him. The dark ego let out a sigh as he cracked his neck, straightening his posture as he spoke. “I do not know where they are,” he answered honestly. “But this is not the first time we couldn’t find an ego right away. The host will use his narrations to better pinpoint where they are… And considering that three of these egos live… Very dangerous lifestyles, I will not force any of you to look for them… I will simply ask for volunteers.” he paused as he scanned the room. “Anyone care to help?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Wilford raised his hand as he stood up. “Count me in. It’s been a bit since I’ve been on a daring adventure.”

“Consider me in as well.” Bim smiled as he stood up.

“You can count on me, too boss.” Randal smiled pointing to himself.

Dark smiled before looking around the room. “Anyone else?”

He waited a moment before seeing Eric slowly lift his hand up, causing him to blink in shock. “Eric?”

Derek blinked, before turning to his son, who slowly stood up.

“I-I would l-like to-.”

“No.”

Eric flinched turning to his father who stared at him with worried eyes. “B-But… But p-pops I-.”

“No. Out of the question you are not risking your life for this,” Derek said sternly.

“B-But pops… It… It won’t be that b-bad-.” Eric tried to explain.

“Enough Eric,” Derek growled as he stared ahead.

“Papa and f-father will b-be there and-.”

“Eric I said-.”

“I’ll be able to handle whatever is thrown at m-.”

“I said ENOUGH!” Derek snapped, slamming his fists into the table, causing Eric to yelp and flinch from the loudness of his voice.

The room became quiet, as the egos and Mark cast their eyes to the ground all staring at the table with surprise in his features. Even Dark was shocked by the sudden outburst from Derek. He was doing so good at not doing that lately he had almost forgotten how harsh he was to his boy back then, but it looked like the harsh nature was rearing its ugly head again through the father.

“We will talk about this after the meeting,” Derek growled as he stared ahead in anger.

Eric cowered as he lowered his head, listening as Dark broke the silence, looking up at the Dark ego in fear.

Dark gave him a sad look silently thanking him for offering to help before he went on with the meeting.

“What the hell was that in there?!” Derek snapped causing Ed to jump who was leaning on the wall. Both him and Derek were looking at an Eric who had his head down, looking at his prosthetics.

“I-I j-just… I w-want to help-.”

“Not with this!” Derek began waving his hand as he shook his head. “You can help with anything in this Inc but not this!” he began to pace as he spoke. “You saw all of those dangerous places those egos were at. A pirate ship, a cavern, prison!” Derek then turned back to Eric who squints his eyes shut, clenching his fists. “You wouldn’t last a day if you went to any of thos-.”

“How can you know that p-pops?!” Eric suddenly snapped looking up at a shocked Derek. “How?!… You n-never let m-me even work by myself at the w-warehouse! You always hover over me and coddling l-like I’m a ch-child!”

“You are a child Eric! My child!” Derek snapped, pointing to himself.

“I-I am a g-grown man pops.”

“I had enough of this. You are not going and that’s final do you understand?!”

“N-No!” Eric suddenly snapped, watching as his father paused, anger clear on his face.

“What did you just say?!” Derek growled feeling his anger rise clenching his fists.

“Now Derek.” Ed began as he pushed off the wall taking a few steps closer.

“I’m g-going to h-help find th-them.” Eric shuttered out. “I-It’s m-my decision and-and you c-can’t change th-that.”

“I am NOT going to let you injure or kill yourself over some God damn egos that you don’t even know!”

“Why c-can’t you j-just believe in m-me?” Eric whispered as he shook his head, looking up at his father. “Why c-cant you trust me-?”

“Because you can’t do something like this!” Derek snapped beginning to get louder.

“Now darling.” Ed began, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Please calm dow-.”

“You stay out of this!” Derek snapped, slapping his hand away, too angry to notice the cowboy flinching back. “This is my boy, not yours!”

“I’m sure Eric will be fine if Dark and Wilford go with-.”

“No! He is not doing it! He can’t do it!”

“Wh-Why do you always think I can’t-?”

“BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN’T OKAY?! YOU COULDN’T EVEN SAVE YOUR BROTHERS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS?!” Derek suddenly boomed, looking at Eric in anger.

Eric flinched back with a gasp, staring up at his father with hurt in his eyes.

Derek’s features slowly soften upon seeing tears streaming down his face. He blinked at his blood ran cold, realizing what he had just said to his boy. The father looked back at Eric who began to sob into his handkerchief squinting his eyes shut. He slowly shook his head, reaching out for the boy. “E-Eric… I.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean-.”

Eric shook his head as he ran out of the room, still sobbing into his cloth.

“No wait, son!” Derek called out reaching for him, before beginning to hyperventilate. He did it again, he went too far, he was back to square one, he hurt his boy once again. “No… Nonono I’m s-sorry Eric.” he whimpered, as he let out a sob, falling to his knees as he cried into his hands his cruel words playing over and over in his head. “Wh-why would I s-say that!?”

Ed slowly got down next to Derek, pulling him close only for him to try and squirm from his grasp but Ed wasn’t having it. “Calm down darling.”

“I’m an asshole… I’m such a-.” Derek squints his eyes shut as he sobs into his chest, clutching his suspenders tightly.

“Sh, sh it’s okay,” Ed whispered. “It’s okay.”

Eric ran down the halls before bumping into someone with a loud OOF. He slowly looked up to see his boyfriend Oliver who looked at him in surprise.

“Eric, what’s wrong?! What hap-.” Oliver yelped when the ego rammed right into him, hugging him close sobbing into his shoulder.

Eric held tightly, trying to silence his father’s cruel words but they wouldn’t leave him alone. So he just hugged Oliver tightly trying to calm himself down.

The yellow search engine held Eric close, rubbing circles into his back. “Let’s go to my room and calm you down. Then if you’re up to it, we can talk about it.” With that, they both walked down the hall.

After the timid ego had calmed down, Eric explained everything to Oliver, who just stared at him in sadness listening to him as he spoke.

Eric sniffled as he wiped his tears away, shaking his head. “He… He never said anything so c-cruel l-like that t-to me before… Not in a l-long time.” he whispered hugging himself. “All b-because I want to h-help.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Eric.” Oliver tried, resting his hand on the timid ego’s knee. “He gets too angry and… And lashes out. Saying things he doesn’t really mean.”

“But h-he’s right,” Eric whispered with a shaky sigh as he squints his eyes shut. “I c-couldn’t save them… S-So m-maybe h-he’s right about th-the whole ego mission-.”

“No.” Oliver shook his head as he took Eric’s hands into his own. “Don’t blame yourself for something that far from your control… And you can do anything you set your heart to… And maybe you can prove it to him one day. He knows he’s gonna have to let you go one day.” he watched as Eric remained quiet, still looking at the ground with sadness, so he lifted his chin up, giving him a smile. “How about we play a game to brighten up the mood?” he watched as Eric gave him a sad smile nodding his head. “Okay. The console is in the living room, I go grab it and-.”

“H-How about I-I go get it.” Eric sighed as he stood up, putting his handkerchief in his back pocket. “I-I n-need to take a small walk anyways… I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Oliver smiled, kissing his forehead, causing him to smile. “It should be unplugged.”

“Thank you.” Eric smiled as he walked out of his room.

Eric slowly head down the hall, pulling his handkerchief looking at the name Mildred that was stitched into the side, causing him to tear up more as he walked through the hall heading for the doorway that led to the living room, not noticing as the living room began to shift and change as he used the yellow cloth to wipe his tears away unable to see when he let out a loud yelp his body falling down but before he could fall any further he grabbed the floor that led into the hall. He clutched the edge tightly, beginning to breathe heavily as he slowly looked down.

He froze, instead of seeing the living room, he saw a vast ocean with clear blue skies, able to hear seagulls in the distance. After staring for a long time, he tried to lift his body back into the hall with a grunt but he slipped, now hanging out of the out his fingers holding his weight, feeling his strength beginning to waver. “N-No… SOMEONE ANYONE” he yelled out, trying to get lift himself up but to no avail. “P-POPS HELP ME!”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek sat in the library, with Ed, Dark, Wilford, Bim, and the host, listening as the father sniffles, tears streaming down his face. He let out a shaky sigh as he wiped the tears away, shaking his head. “I-I don’t know what c-came over me,” he whispered with a sniffle, looking down at the ground. “I couldn’t s-stop myself before it was too late.” he then slowly looked up, looking into Dark and Wilford’s eyes. “Believe m-me it w-wasn’t my intention to hurt him I-I just-.”

“We know Derek, you don’t need to explain yourself,” Dark said with a sigh as he crossed his arms leaning on the desk.

“We know that you get a little… Steamed when you’re angry.” Wilford added looking at the father.

“Th-That’s no excuse.” Derek shook his head. “I-I sh-shouldn’t have yelled at him!” the father sobbed as he squints his eyes shut, taking off his glasses to rub his face his cheeks wet with tears. “N-Now we are back to where we s-started… I’m b-back to being the horrible father and he th-thinks th-that the c-crash is all h-his fault!” Derek shook his head as he hid into his hands.

They all stared at the father in sadness, watching as he sobbed, Ed beginning to rub circles into Derek’s back.

“I-I j-just want to keep him safe!” Derek said as he looked up. “Th-that’s why I reacted the w-way I did… I-I’m afraid th-that he’s g-gonna go through a situation in which he d-don’t come back from… Like his brothers… L-like m-my wife.” Derek shook his head as he clenched his fist. “I was always so hard on him, and I always coddled him because I was too afraid that I’d lose him!… N-Now h-he’s afraid of m-me… He thinks I hate him all over again-.”

“Derek.” Dark began, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know that’s not true. He still loves his pops, no matter the circumstances.” the dark ego then shrugged as he looked down. “Yes what you said was harsh, but it was untrue and you know that.”

“Parents say things they don’t really mean pally.” Wilford began as he sat up, resting his head on the host’s desk. “We make mistakes… That’s what it means to be a parent. You apologize, you learn from your mistake and move forward.”

“Now, it may take a bit for Eric to warm up to you again. But once you apologize it will be a start to recovery.” Dark finished, giving Derek’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Derek stared at the group long and hard, before giving them a sigh, wiping his tears away. “You’re right. I do need to apologize.” he then felt as Ed held his hand tightly, causing the salesman to grin before it fell. “I’m also sorry for… For snapping at you… You didn’t deserve-.”

“None of that darling.” Ed chuckled kissing the back of his hand. “It happens… Now let’s go apologies to-.”

“Suddenly something shifts within the universe.” the host began as his head shot up, blood dripping down his cheeks. “Time grows still as two realities merge into one.”

They all froze looking at the host in confusion before Dark put two and two together. “The host found the first ego.”

“Where do you see him pally?” Wilford grinned before his grin fell watching as the host began to tremble.

“Fear g-goes through h-him as he falls th-through the living r-room floor, th-that is n-no longer th-there! B-Being replaced by the ocean!”

Dark blinked as he walked forward. “Who?… Who falls through?!” the demanded, placing a hand on the host’s shoulder.

“He hangs for d-dear l-life… But his grip… It’s slipping!” the host shouts beginning to thrash as Wilford holds him down.

“WHO IS IT?! TELL ME?!” Dark snapped, grabbing him by his shoulder.

“H-He begins to shout. Shouting the same thing over and over… Pops… POPS H-HELP ME!”

Derek froze, staring at the thrash Host as fear creeps through him. “IT’S ERIC!” he shouted as he suddenly shot up and ran out of the room.

“Bimmy take care of Host.” Wilford quickly said as he, Dark, and Ed ran out of the room.

“On it.” Bim noded as he took the host by the shoulders whispering calm soothing words to calm him down.

Derek ran down the halls, turning a corner, bumping his shoulder rather harshly but he was too busy trying to get to the living room when he bumped right into Oliver.

“M-Mr. Derekson?” Oliver blinked watching as he stared at him in shock. “Wh-What’s going-?”

“Its Eric!” he breathed as he ran past him.

“What?!” Oliver gasped seeing Dark, Wilford, and Ed run by, before following them as well.

Derek turned one more corner before he froze seeing his sun trying to drag himself off of the edge of what looked like a different world that was outside. He watched as his son dug his fingers into the hardwood floor trying to climb out but he was struggling. “Son?!”

Eric gasped looking up to see his pops, Papa, father, Ed, and Oliver, looking at him in fear. “P-Pops I-AGH!” Suddenly he slipped once more sliding back into the other world, holding onto the hardwood floors of the hallway by his fingers.

“SON NO!” Derek shouted as he began to run down the hall reaching out to him.

Eric felt as each finger slipped from the edge, his arms becoming too weak to pull himself up. Tears were streaming down his face as another couple fingers slip. “P-Pops I c-can’t hold on much longer!”

“SON DON’T LET GO! I’M ALMOST-OOF.” Derek suddenly tripped over a piece of hardwood floor that came up causing him to land on his face.

“DEREK!” The others shouted as they ran for him and for Eric.

Eric whimpered hanging on three fingers now. “POPS! I’M S-SCARED! YOU’RE R-RIGHT! I C-CAN’T!”

“NO S-SON P-PLEASE.” Derek whimpered as he got up beginning to turn again. “JUST-JUST HOLD ON!”

“P-POPS!” Eric shouted when his grip finally left him causing him to free fall, getting further away from the doorway that was beginning to disappear. “POPS!”

“SON NO!” Derek shouted as he lunged forward, hoping to fall through too, only for him to fall on the living room carpet, landing on his hands and knees. He laid frozen hearing the others come in, gasping in fear. “N-No,” Derek whispered as tears developed in his eyes, beginning to tremble. “NO!”

Oliver gasped as tears developed in his eyes as well, covering his mouth as he began to sob, feeling as Wilford pulled him into a hug, starring at the crying father as tears welled up in his own eyes. Dark could do nothing but stare in shock, his eyes becoming glassy as well.

Derek sobbed, clutching the carpet tightly into his hands shaking his head. “M-My boy… M-My only s-s-.” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Ed came up to him and pulled him into another hug, lowering his hat so that no one saw him cry. “Th-The last thing I d-did was yell at h-him!” Derek whimpered, hugging Ed tightly. “I didn’t g-g-get to say I w-was sorry!”

“You will Derek,” Dark said sternly, clenching his fists. “We’re getting him back.”

“We don’t even know where he is.” Oliver whimpered looking up at Dark.

“H-He c-could be anywhere.” Derek held Ed tightly, shaking his head. “H-He has never b-been on his o-own! H-He won’t last a day out-.”

“Don’t think like that darling.” Ed began, pulling Derek into his lap. “Your boys a smart one… He’ll be just fine.”

All Derek could do was sob, feeling as Ed gave him a gentle squeeze, trying to help calm him down.

“Wilford call in a meeting.” Dark began as he turned down the hall. “We are getting our boy back and it’s all of us going.”

Eric let out a scream before feeling his body being engulfed in water. He quickly held his breath, feeling as his body moved with the waves as he makes it to the surface, sucking in air, the taste of salt fills his mouth as he looks around seeing nothing but the ocean, no sign of land anywhere. He then looked up at the sky hoping to see the doorway of the inc above him, but there was nothing.

Eric tried to turn when he slowly began to sink, trying to kick with all his might but his prosthetics weren’t helping him stay afloat, so he began to panic splashing his arms in fear. “HELP ME! S-SOMEONE P-PLEASE HELP M-AHMMM!” he suddenly went under the water for a second, watching filling into his mouth before he came back up again, trying to cough up the ocean water. “HELP-.” Again he went under, beginning to lose oxygen his vision slightly blurry. He came back up again, his voice was weak and raspy. “H-help… M-me-.”

“Captain I Think One O’ Our Crew Members Fell Overboard!”

Eric slowly opened his eyes, his shock growing upon seeing a giant ship come out of nowhere. He was able to see two figures stand on the side of the deck, one really tall while the other short.

“One o’ me crew members eh?” the tallest figure began, clutching a rope as he began to slide down the side of the ship heading for a dazed Eric.

Eric went under one more time, feeling the water in his lungs before coming back up again seeing the towering figure’s hand, snatching him by his shirt and pulling him out of the water. The figure then threw him over his shoulder and began to climb back on the boat.

After boarding, Eric felt as his body was flopped onto the main deck where he began to cough up water, finally able to breathe as he sucked in air. He slowly sat up with a groan, looking around before he froze, seeing that swords were aimed at him, being held by angered looking men and women… In pirate outfits.

“Wait a second! That be not a crew member!” one of them growled, walking closer, pulling out a rifle and aiming it at him.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Eric stammered as he crawled back but yelped when he felt something poke him, turning around to see another pirate with a sword, growling at him.

“Where in Davie Jones locker did ‘e come from?” one of them growled watching as he scrambled to his prosthetic feet backing away.

“Is he a damn siren?!”

“A sea witch?”

“Lost boy?”

No! 'e be too old fer that there!“

"But not old enough to be a pirate.”

“I know what 'e be.” one of them began. “He be a stole away!” he nodded listening as the others agreed.

“N-No no!” Eric whimpered continuing to back up watching as they all chuckled at him, causing him to cower.

“Jumpy one isn’t he?” a man chuckled before he stomped his foot in front of him. “BOO!”

Eric yelped as he jumped back, beginning to hyperventilate out of fear.

“I say we shoot 'im out the canon.” A girl grinned. “But first strip him of what he has.”

“Yeah, I kind of want th the metal legs there. One of them will hold better than me ol’ wooden one.”

They began to corner him pulling out their guns and aiming it at him. “N-No p-p-please.” Eric whimpered, squinting his eyes shut when-.

“ENOUGH!”

Eric froze as he snapped his eyes open watching as the pirates scrambled out of the way, but once they cleared Eric froze upon what he saw. It was a big towering pirate, that had tree stumps for legs, a long black beard and a yellow long bandana over his head. His brown eyes stared right into Eric’s causing the timid ego to tremble in fear.

“I decide what happens to who on me ship.” He growled as he walked forward his stump legs making a stomping sound as he walked.

“B-But… Captain, he’s a stole away!” one of them snapped pointing the sword at Eric. “He needs to be-.”

Suddenly the towering pirate grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him overboard, listening to him scream before the waves swallowed him whole. He grinned as the others became quiet, casting their eyes to the ground. Slowly he turned back to Eric who was trembling, even more, staring at him in fear, much to his joy. He loved striking fear into others. He then let out a chuckle as he walked up to him, leaning down as he scanned him up and down. “Tell me boyo… You’re not a stole away… Are ye?”

“I-I-I!” Suddenly Eric’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward passing out from fear.

The captain blinked a couple of times as he sat up. “Wasn’t expecting that,” he whispered as he knelt back down, flipping him over inspecting the unconscious ego. He looked him up and down, touching the fabric of his clothes. “Funny rags you have there,” he whispered before inspecting his pockets finding loose change, which he pocketed. But he froze when he saw a yellow cloth sticking out of his pocket. He blinked as he pulled it out beginning to inspect it as well, finding the name Mildred sewn in the corner of it. He was about to pocket it as well when it suddenly began to glow yellow, morphing from a regular handkerchief into a yellow bandana, black markings forming on it, but the name still remained. “Interesting,” he whispered as clutched the bandana tightly before backing up to look him over, beginning to focus in his face.

He moved Eric’s head around with his gloved hand, realization striking him as he pulled away. The boy looked so much like him without his beard. Then his eyes landed on the metal attached to his legs. He slowly pulled his pant leg up seeing that he didn’t have any lower legs… Just like him.

The captain pulled away once more as he looked back at his face, noticing that he was now peacefully asleep, almost like watching a child sleep. He didn’t know what it was, but something about this boy made him feel almost as if he needed to protect-.

“Would you like me to through him into the dungeon captain?” one of the pirates asked, causing him to jump, before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Let the rats finish him-.”

“No.” He interrupted as he slowly stood up, looking down at Eric. “Bring 'em into me cabin. Let him rest on me bed. Also, tell the cooks to make him some food and drink.”

“Captain?” the pirate blinked in surprise watching as he backed away.

“I don’t think the lad is a stole away, crew!” he began turning to the others. “I believe he was stranded! Now, move him to me cabin and fetch him some warm dry clothes!” he watched as some men picked him up, holding him gently. “AND THE REST OF YE GET BACK TO WORK, SET A COURSE FOR PIRATE GULCH!”

With that everyone got back to work, leaving him alone, watching as they took the boy to his cabin. He then looked from the boy to the bandana, clutching it tightly.

“And what are you going to do captain?” the same man asked, looking up at him in questions.

“I’m going to wait for the newest member of the crew to wake up.” he grinned as he walked into the cabin, closing the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric slowly began to stir, a small groan escaping his lips as he squints his eyes, before fluttering them open, staring starting at a wooden ceiling. He blinked a couple of times before slowly sitting up, his body sore and stiff and… Drenched. He sat himself up, rubbing his head when he noticed that he was in a giant soft bed, surrounded in fluffy blankets.

He then slowly looked around, finding that he was in a large wooden cabin-like room, being illuminated by candlelight. At the far end of one of the walls, laid a desk that was stacked with scrolls and what looked to be gold doubloons. The timid ego clutches the blankets tightly as questions began to swim through his mind. Where was he? How did he get here?… Who’s room was-?

“Finally awake be we?”

Eric froze, before turning his head to the right of him, letting out a yelp upon seeing the tall pirate from before, sitting in a chair that was next to his bed, a grin on his face as he clutched a yellow bandana in his hands. Eric started to crawl back before falling off the other side of the bed with a loud grunt, causing the pirate to chuckle. He then crawled back even more til his back was up against the wooden wall, watching as the pirate stood up, and began to wall toward him, his tree stump legs stomping as he inched closer. “P-Please,” Eric whispered, squinting his eyes shut. “I-I’m n-n-not a stole away. I-I-I promise! I-I-.”

“Calm yer self lad.” he began with a chuckle, kneeling down in front of him, watching him flinch. “I be not fixin’ to ‘harm ye.”

Eric slowly opened his eyes, looking into the pirate’s chestnut brown eyes. “Y-You’re n-not?”

“No boyo.” he began before his smile fell, his eyes becoming cold, sending shivers down Eric’s spine. “So long as ye answer me questions. Understood?”

“Mhm!” Eric quickly nodded, watching as his warm smile returned to him.

“Where did ye come from?” He began as he sat up, running a hand through his beard. “Ye don’t look like ye be from around these parts.”

“I-I’m n-not actually f-from th-this world I-I don’t th-think.” Eric began, before reaching into his pocket only to freeze, feeling nothing there. He patted himself down in fear. “N-No wh-where did it-?!”

“Ye lookin’ fer this here?” the pirate began as he held out the bandana watching as Eric stared at it in confusion, before slowly taking it from him looking it over. “It been in yer pocket when I been lookin’ through yer pockets fer loot.”

“That can’t be,” Eric whispered as he looked it over finding his mother’s name stitched on the side of it. The cloth must have changed with this universe.

“It seems that ye be tellin’ the truth about bein’ from another world.” the pirate concluded looking him up and down. “I’ve ne'er spied a gentleman o’ fortune outfit like that there an’ 'heard such an’ odd accent before.”

“G-Gentleman of f-fortune?” Eric blinked, looking up at the pirate, with a tilt head.

“Pirate me, lad,” he answered with a grin. “Another name we go by.”

“O-Oh!” Eric gasped, shaking his head. “I-I’m n-not-.”

“So about the cloth ye 'ave.” he interrupted, pointing to the yellow cloth. “The name Mildred be stitched into the side. Be that there yer name? Mildred?”

Eric looked down at the cloth then back up at the pirate, shaking his head. “N-No. M-My name is Eric Derekson… But everyone just c-calls me Eric.”

The pirate smiled giving him a nod. “What a lovely name ye 'ave there.” he complimented, before pointing to himself. “I be Cap'n Magnum. The scourge of the seven seas!”

Eric looked up at him with a small grin, before holding out a shaky hand, watching as Magnum looked down at him, his brow furrowing in confusion. “It’s n-nice t-to meet you.”

Magnum was taken aback by the boy’s kind words. Usually, his name would strike fear into anyone who heard it. The boy should have been cowering at the sight of him, yet here he was, offering a handshake to him. He just smirked, gripping the boy’s hand firmly, giving him a shake. “What a respectable young man ye be. But that there won’t last long I be afraid. Unless ye be useful on me ship.”

Eric’s smile fell as Magnum let go of his hand. “Wh-What?”

Magnum grinned watching as the fear returned to him. ’Ah, there it be’ he thought as he straightens his posture. “Ye see. Each member o’ me crew 'as a role in this here ship.” he explained, motioning to the ship, before pointing to Eric. “Ye be on me ship, so that there means ye be the newest member o’ me crew!”

Eric looked up at captain Magnum with a shocked expression, before looking around the cabin. “B-But I-I-.”

“But 'however, if ye don’t accept me offer to be part o’ this here crew. Ye be not useful to me, therefore ye do become a stole away.” he began in a grave voice resting a hand on his shoulder. “An’ the only good stole away be a dead one.”

Eric cowered in fear, clutching his bandana tightly, looking into his eyes that somehow shift from warm and kind to cold and callous. He wanted nothing more than the be home back at the ego inc, but he was stuck here, being threatened by a pirate to join his crew or face certain doom. He knew he had no choice in the matter.

“So what do ye say, Eric?” Magnum said gravely, holding out his hand. “Be it a pirate’s life fer ye? Or chum fer the fishes?”

Eric gulped as he looked at his hand, before grabbing a hold of it, giving it a shake. “A-A pirate’s l-life for me.”

Magnum grinned, shaking his hand, giving him a dark chuckle. “Smart lad. Let’s 'ope ye last. Though it seems unlikely.” with that he suddenly stood up, yanking Eric off the ground watching as he yelped landing on his metal feet. “So now that ye be part o’ me crew, what role should ye partake in?” he questioned grooming his beard as he walked around him, humming to himself. “Ye seem like a strong lad. 'How be ye in a fight?” he asked leaning down, resting his hands on his knees, looking like he was talking to a timid toddler.

“Uh I-I n-never been in one,” Eric whispered, looking at the cloth, hearing Magnum grunt as he sat up.

“Ah, so ye be Lilly-livered.” He hummed watching as Eric cowered slightly. “Can ye navigate or pilot a ship?” he watched as the boy shook his head, much to his disappointment. He looked down thinking of other things. “Be ye jolly with a gun, sword, cannon?!”

“I-I’ve only u-used a gun a couple of t-times but… Never a s-sword or c-cannon.”

Magnum shook his head with a tsk, placing his hands on his hips. “Ye definitely won’t last on me ship.” he sighed, watching as the boy closed his eyes in shame, causing him to frown, which was rare. He never felt sympathy for anyone in his life, let alone a complete stranger. But something about this boy just made his empathy shine through him, if not for a moment. Then suddenly and an idea formed in his head causing him to snap his fingers, resting his hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump, looking up at him. “Be ye jolly at runnin’ errands?”

Eric thought for a moment before his face lit up with a small grin. He always ran errands at the ego inc. “Y-Yes s-sir! I-I am!”

Magnum let out a happy chuckle slapping his shoulder in excitement, not noticing the boy rubbing his now sore shoulder. “That be splendid me lad!” he explained grabbing a hold of his shoulders not noticing that he was lifting him off the ground, giving him a light shake. “Ye can be me very own cabinboy! ye’ll run errands fer me an’ do the tasks that I there give ye. No questions asked, understand?” he asked sternly.

“Y-Yes C-Captain.” Eric stuttered out.

“Aye Captain.” Magnum corrected. “Ye need to learn the slang.”

“R-Right. Uh, A-Aye Captain.”

Magnum smiled as he sat Eric back down. “Well then welcome aboard boyo! Welcome to the life of a pirate!” he then thought for a moment looking at his outfit. “Speakin’ o’ pirates, Ye need to look the part.”

Magnum then walked over to his desk picking up clothes and holding them out to a surprised Eric. It was a loose white shirt, with a black vest, dark brown pants, and a red sash. “I believe this here will fit yer size. Also, ye don’t need the boots since ye ah… ye know.” he grinned, motioning to his legs.“ he then coughed as he handed him the clothes, pushing him over to a curtain. "Now 'hurry to the sky lad, so that I can introduce ye to me crew!” he explained as he opened the curtain, pushed him in and closed the curtain back.

“Uh um th-thank you, captain,” Eric whispered on the other side, causing the towering pirate to grin.

“I do 'hope ye last.” he sighed as he walked to the other side of the room, waiting for him to change.

Eric let out a sigh as he clutched the clothes, a frown beginning to form on his face. He slowly looked up to see a mirror in front of him, prompting him to let out another sigh. “Oh boy,” he whispered as he began to unbutton his old shirt, ready to put on the new dry one.

After waiting for a few minutes, Magnum was waiting in the chair with his arms crossed, before hearing the curtains being drawn back, prompting him to look up with a stunned expression. The boy looked like he fit right in, seeing that he had the black vest over his white loose shirt with slightly poofy sleeves, the shirt tucked into his brown pants slightly one side and being held together by a red sash that wrapped around his waist. “ Well, look at that there! ye clean up nicely!”

“Th-Thank you,” Eric whispered fiddling with his bandana.

“Though I be fixin’ to need yer 'ands free if ye be workin’ fer me.” Magnum explained as he got up, taking the cloth from his hands, beginning to fold it.

“Wh-What are y-you-?” Eric squeaked when Magnum wrapped the bandana around his head, pulling out the fluff from his hair over it to keep it from falling off. He then ties it tightly and securely around his head, the name Mildred displayed on the side of his head.

“There ye go!” Magnum smiled. “Now ye’ll 'ave all 'ands on deck an’ still keep yer cloth close to ye!” he then pulled Eric over to a giant body mirror pointing to his reflection able to see the shocked expression through the mirror. “See?!… What do ye think boyo?”

Eric looked down at himself through the mirror, looking like a totally different person. “I-I…”

“Captain?” the pirate from before began as he walked in before jumping when a throwing knife was thrown at him by an angered captain the knife hanging on a piece of right next to him.

“Damn Pete what be it?!” he snapped, causing Eric to flinch.

“Be ye ready to introduce the dead weight to the crew?” he asked nervously.

Magnum let out a sigh before turning to a scared Eric, giving him a grin. “Time waits fer no man. Come on, let me introduce ye to me crew.”

With that, he pulled Eric right along by the shoulders, pushing him toward the door.

Eric stared in fear, looking at the man named Pete, who only stared at him with a scowl, causing him to cower. He then stared ahead the light of the sun blinding him for a second before easing, seeing that everyone was running around, working on the ship. He then felt as the captain Magnum pat his shoulders with a chuckle, causing him to look up at him.

“Ye be fixin’ to love it 'ere,” he said with a wink before looking back up. “Alright, crew listen up!” Magnum shouted watching as everyone stopped what they were doing turning to the captain before looking at Eric with suspicious eyes, causing the boy to cower in his arms. “I’d like to introduce ye all the newest member o’ our crew.” he began with a chuckle shaking Eric lightly. “This here be Eric, me very first cabin boy…'e be runnin’ me errands when I assign them to 'im. Take it easy on 'im crew, 'e’s a little jumpy.”

“There be no such thin’ as a jumpy pirate.” one of them growled, crossing his arms, glaring at Eric. “Because none o’ them live long enough.”

“Thank ye fer yer unwanted input John!” Magnum snapped, watching as the one called John pressed his mouth shut. Magnum just huffed as he looked down at Eric with a smile. “Don’t listen to 'im. Ye’ll be just fine… 'opefully.” watching as the boy gulped, but gave him a nod nonetheless. “well, the introduction be over, everyone get back to yer duties!”

With that everyone went back to work, causing Eric to sigh, turning back to the captain who looked down at him.

“As yer first day as me cabinboy. I order ye to listen to me quartermaster Pete 'ere,” he explained motioning to Pete. “He’ll show ye to yer 'hammock where ye’ll be stayin’ and 'he’ll give ye chores to do. When I need ye I’ll 'holler, understand?”

“A-Aye captain?” Eric whispered, giving him a nod.

“Jolly. Treat 'im well Pete!” Magnum smiled, patting Pete’s back, before walking away.

Pete then walked up to Eric, looking him up and down, Eric unable to read his features. “I’ll show ye to yer 'hammock,” he said boredly walking to steps that led under the main deck, Eric followed close behind.

Eric was led to the back of the shop, to a lonely brown hammock that was further away from the other hammocks and next to it was a lonely desk, where he sat his old clothes, but once he turned around, Pete threw a bucket at him and an old mop causing him to yelp, catching them before they hit the ground.

“Alright as yer first job I want ye to swab the decks!” Pete demanded, crossing his arms. “Startin’ from the top down.” he watched as Eric gave him a nervous nod. “Now let me go through the roles. Number one no lollygagging, two no grabbin’ extra grub, number three stay off the Cap'n’s bad side an’ the most important, every pirate fer themselves, got it?!”

“A-Aye sir,” Eric whispered, trembling lightly.

“Jolly now 'ope to it! I want this here ship glistenin’ like gold doubloons when ye be finished!” he snapped, watching as Eric ran up the step.

When he got to the top of the steps before walking out to the main deck, watching as everyone had a task to do, people shouting and manning the sails. He then turned to see the one pirate named John, staring at him with a scowl twirling a dagger in his hands. Eric just gulped as he put the bucket down, sticking the mop in and out and scrubbing the main deck.

Magnum watched him from the top of the ship next to a steering wheel that was being handled by one of his crew members, indicating that it was the sailing master. He hummed to himself as he turned to him not breaking eye contact from Eric. “Sail master Jim, how far be our destination?”

“We’ll be there in a few 'ours time,” he answered as he steered the ship straight.

Magnum, gave him a nod as he looked back at Eric, noticing Pete walk up next to him. “I spy ye put 'im straight to work.”

“Aye Cap'n. A lazy pirate be a dead one.” Pete sighed, crossing his arms looking from the boy to the captain. “Do ye think 'e will last?”

Magnum just sighed as he shook his head, resting his arms on his cane. “'e won’t last but a week,” he answered, though deep down, he hoped he was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

“The host begins to look through each alternate universes, in search of Eric. All of the egos are surrounding him, waiting for him to answer, but he has not found any a sign of the timid ego yet, causing Derek to worry.”

True to The host’s word Derek did begin to worry, squinting his teary eyes shut, feeling as the hot liquid rolled down his cheek. After what occurred a couple of hours ago, he found he couldn’t stop crying, his guilt growing with every hour that past with his son not being here, safe and sound. Instead, being somewhere out there, lost and alone, surrounded by what looked to be an ocean. God how he prayed that he somehow washed up on an island where they could pick him up easy. But for some reason, The host could not sense him, causing his worry to only grow.

Before the father could think more of it, he flinched, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, looking up to see Ed looking at him in sadness, before resting his hand on his cheek, using his thumb to wip away the tears.

“Don’t worry, Derek,” Ed reassured him, giving him a small smile to cheer him up. “I’m sure your boy is just fine.”

“I can’t help it,” Derek whispered as he pulled away. “He… He could be anywhere! He could be stranded on an island or drifting in the sea somewhere and I’m h-here unable to-.”

“Don’t talk like that pally.” Wilford chimed in, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “We are gonna get to him. That I promise you.”

“And the portal closed before we could get to him.” Dark finished, staring at all the shocked egos and Mark, Randal shaking in fear.

“He… So h-he’s just gone!?” Randal gasped out, feeling Yan putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mark watched as Dark squint his eyes shut his lips sealed shut as he nods his head. The creator slowly backs up, the story playing through his head, sounding just like- “Dark!” he began, looking up at the monochrome ego. “I-I think I might know where Eric is!”

Derek’s head perked up, looking straight at Mark, along with the other egos. “Wh-What?!”

“You said that he fell through a door and it looked like the open ocean right?! That means he could be with-.”

“Captain Magnum.”

All the egos jump, turning to the host, who’s cheeks we’re flowing with blood, his hands pressed on the desk fingers intertwined as he narrates.

“Eric has been rescued from the vast ocean by the pirate, Captain Magnum, the scourge of the seven seas.” The host explained. “And is now with him on his ship.”

“Oh thank God!” Derek sighed with a smile of relief. “H-He’s alive!”

“What is he doing now Hosty? Can you see him?” Wilford asked, resting his hand on Host’s shoulder.

“Eric has been assigned as the captain’s cabin boy and is now swabbing the decks of the ship.”

“Cabin boy?” Dark questioned, before shaking his head, resting his fists on the table. “Do you know where they are heading? Any sort of land?”

“The host overhears the captain through Eric, learning that they are heading for a place called pirate’s cove. It’s a hidden place where pirates dwell, free from the royal navy of any other enemies. A place where pirates sell, drink, and… Make deals.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Randal broke the silence. “Okay… So-So Eric is with a bunch of pirates,” he said with a nod. “That and he’s with one of the new egos so he’s safe, right?”

“I… Wouldn’t say that,” Mark said in a rather high pitched voice as he rubbed the back of his head, freezing when they all stared at him.

“What do you mean by that?” Dark growled, clenching his fists.

“Well… Captain Magnum is… Sort of… Different.” Mark began. “He will be… Decent with you but… If he thinks that you’re getting in his way he’ll-.”

“No,” Wilford whispered, shaking his head. “He… He wouldn’t. Not Eric.”

“Didn’t you hear his nickname?” Bim questioned, leaning on the table with his hands. “Host said he’s the scourge of the seven seas.”

“What does that mean?” Wilford questioned, turning to Bing and Randal, who just shrugged.

“Looking up the definition for Scourge of the seven seas.” Google began as his G began to glow. “ Scourge of the seven seas is A pirate who is known for his extremely violent and brutal nature.”

“You’re saying that our boy is with a brutal and violent pirate?!” Dark boomed, getting into Mark’s face. “Why would you make an ego like that?!”

“It’s not like I didn’t make one like that before!” Mark snapped, motioning to him. “Last time I checked you use to be a heartless-.”

“Finish that sentence, Mark,” Dark growled, grabbing Mark by the shirt getting in his face once more. “I dare you!”

“Boys deep breathes.” Wilford began, pushing them off of each other, though Dark still stared at Mark with anger. “At least we know where he is. We can just reopen that portal, go through, find Eric and bring him home. Piece of cake!”

“It might not be that easy Wilford.” Ed began with a sigh. “He’s surrounded by pirates. We’d be outnumbered.”

“Not if we all go,” Dark whispered, looking at each and every Iplier ego in the room. “Our numbers have grown a lot over the years. With all of us together, we would get Eric back, I’m sure of it.” he paused as he let out a sigh. “I know I said that you didn’t have to participate and that would only take volunteers, but things have changed. One of our own is in danger… One that all of us love dearly.” he then opened his eyes looking at each ego. “I know I’m asking for much… But implore that you help… Please.”

The room was quiet for a moment, all of the egos looking at each other in silence. It stayed like this for a while before Silver stepped forward. “I’m in.”

“So am I boss.” Bim second.

One by one each ego stepped up, in favor to help get Eric back.

“I’m in.” Oliver joined, stepping up. “He’s my angel, and I’m gonna help get him back.

"And where ever Oliver goes we go,” Google said as he, Green, Red, and Bing walked up. “So we’re in.”

“I’m in,” Randal whispered. “He’s my best friend.”

“I’m king of the squirrels.” King smiled, walking up.

“Seems like we are all in,” Mark said, crossing his arms, turning to Dark. “Just tell us what to do.”

Dark gave him a nod, before turning to the host, who had his head turned toward him, mumbling narrations to himself. “Host. You think you could open a portal to that world?”

“It may be straining and difficult for the host, but he will manage. As long as everyone will be ready to head through.”

Ed then turned to Derek, holding his hands. “You hear that Darling? We are getting Eric. You ready?”

Derek looked at him, before giving him a nod, squeezing Ed’s hands. “Let’s go get my boy back.”

“Alright, let’s get prepared everyone!” Dark demanded, scanning every ego in the room. “We are going to pirate’s cove.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancin' with Jack Ketch: to be hanged.
> 
> Knave: A servant boy or a dishonorable man.

It was high noon when Eric finished mopping the decks of the pirate ship, and now Pete ordered him to scrub the main spar of the ship with a rag and a bucket of soapy water. He had only been on the ship for half a day and was already being worked to the bone, his back and arms were beginning to feel sore. But he needed to keep working, he didn't want to be on Magnum's bad side. He continued to scrub until he felt someone pat his back rather harshly, prompting him to turn around only to see Pete look down at him with a grin. 

"Well, color me impressed, lad. This ship 'asn't glistened like this in ages." Pete began, taking the rag from Eric. "But the Cap'n says that ye 'aven't eaten yet. So 'ow's about ye take a break an' get some grub?"

"A-Aye s-sir," Eric whispered as he sat the bucket down, looking around. "Wh-Where do I-?"

"One o' our cooks be preparin' it fer ye an' will brin' it to ye shortly. 'e dyin' to meet ye," Pete answered, picking up the bucket and tossing the rag in. "'e'll be 'ere shortly. Just wait where ye be."

Eric gave him a nod, watching as the quartermaster walked away, before noticing the pirate named John, casting him threatening glares, talking with a small group. 

"Why does 'e get to eat early? we did nay get that there special treatment when we were 'ired." one of them murmured, giving Eric a dirty look.

Eric flinched as he turned away from them, clutching his leather vest tightly. He wanted to run when-.

"You're Eric right?"

Eric jumped turning around to see a pirate, holding a plate of fruits and meat, a warm smile on his face. The timid ego was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, straightening his vest. "Uh, um yes- I mean Aye. I'm Eric. And uh um you are?" he asked, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"I'm cooking master Jim." He said with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "But you can call me C.J. since my brother is named Jim as well."

"Wh-Who's your brother?" Eric questioned before watching C.J. pointing over to a man steering the ship, who looked exactly like C.J. minus the different outfits.

"That be him." C.J. began. "He and I are twins. Mother thought it easier if we had the same names." he chuckled before looking at the plate. "Well, I was ordered to bring ye some grub and so I brought you the best that this ship can offer. Don't want ye working on an empty stomach."

Eric smiled, taking the plate from C.J. "Thank you C.J. it's nice t-to meet a friendly f-face here."

"Ye, but don't be fooled by the Captain's harsh exterior. He's got a kind heart." C.J. shrugged. "Just chooses not to show it sometimes... Well, I'll take me leave then. Enjoy." 

Eric waved C.J. off, before walking over to a lonely corner, where he sat, taking small bites of his food, thinking over what C.J. said. The Captain didn't seem... Too harsh to him... Was he like that to the others?... And what made him so different?

After he was finished, he walked around the ship looking for a place to discard the empty plate when he was shoved out of the way causing him to fall to his stomach.

"Watch it!" A pirate snapped, glaring at Eric before walking away.

Eric shook his head, lifting himself to his knees, about to grab the plate, when something grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up in the air, causing him to yelp. He was slowly turned around, revealing that it was Magnum holding him up in the air with one hand, looking at him with a grin, chuckling to himself. 

"The others can be a 'andful to deal with me lad. But ye'll get used to them." Magnum began, setting Eric gently down onto his feet, before helping him dust off. "Ye okay?"

"Aye Captain," Eric whispered casting his eyes on the ground, rubbing his hands together.

"LAND HO CAPTAIN!" A pirate shouted causing Eric to jump.

Magnum looked up to see that they were about to enter a giant cave, causing him to grin before turning to Eric, patting his back. "Ye be in fer a treat me lad, come."

Eric watched as Magnum walked to the front of the ship, before following him close behind, looking around the dark cave. He watched as Magnum grabbed one of the ropes, holding it tightly as he walked on the very edge, leaning forward as he stared ahead, able to see an opening in the cave. "HEAD ON THROUGH!" Magnum shouted. "AN' PULL THE MAINSAIL IN!"

As commanded, the pirates pulled the mainsail in as the entrance became narrower, the ship getting closer to the exit. Eric was blinded by the sudden light, causing him to rub his eyes, before opening them once more and what he saw left him in awe. Through the cave was what looked like a small city next to the shore that was surrounded by a huge cliff barrier. There were buildings and people laughing, singing, and fighting. The smell of food cooking filled the air and the sound of music rang through Eric's ear and all he could do was stare in shock. "Wh-Where are w-we?"

Magnum only chuckled as he turned to the timid ego, who was looking up at him in wonder. "This... here be pirate gulch... 'ome o' the deadliest pirates ye'll e'er see." he then turned to Eric hopping back onto the deck looming over the timid ego. "So I'd advise ye to stay close to the crew if ye want to stay alive." he smiled as Eric gulped, giving him a nod, causing him to chuckle, before walking ahead, the boy following him close behind. "CINCH THE SAILS AN' DROP ANKER CREW, WE'LL BE 'ERE AWHILE!"

After the ship was secure, Magnum and his crew walked onto the deck, heading into town. The streets were busy with people selling either food, livestock, or jewelry, all yelling their prices and what's for sale. It brought a smile to Magnum's face. He loved the loudness of the streets, it was home. However, he turned around to see Eric walking right behind him, following him like a lost puppy, looking around with timid eyes. He gave him a small smile before patting his back. Maybe the boy needed a distraction. "So, do ye 'ave any questions boyo?"

"Uh... W-Well... Wh-Why is Pirate g-gulch surrounded b-by a cliff?" Eric asked, looking up at Magnum.

"Oh, why fer protection me lad," Magnum answered with a smile. "No one other than us pirates knows about it."

"Why do p-pirates hide? And... Wh-who are they hiding f-from?" Eric whispered flinching when a person at a booth coped the head of a fish completely off.

"Well, sea creatures like sirens, ghost ships, everything." Magnum began before turning to Eric, stopping in his tracks. "An' worse o' all, the Royal Navy. Ye stay clear o' them me lad. No jolly will come o' it."

"Wh-What will happen i-if I do?"

Magnum only grinned, giving Eric a dark chuckle. "Then ye'll be dancin' with Jack Ketch."

Eric blinked in confusion before turning around, looking at Pete who was behind them the whole time, his eyes full of question on what he meant. It was until Pete made a hanging gesture when he realized what that meant causing Eric to gulp, standing closer to Magnum.

After strolling down the streets of pirate gulch, Magnum turned to the crew, watching as they all paused one by one. "Alright, crew! I 'ave important business to attend to, an' I wish not to be disturbed. So, yer assessment be to restock on supplies an' after go one o' the taverns get yourselves a drink. Ye've earned it."

Eric watched as the crew only cheered, before beginning to break up into small groups, going to stands or into taverns. He only stood there before feeling someone pat his shoulder causing him to look up, to see Magnum look at him with a smile.

"Find a crew to 'ang around. This here business be a private matter I be afraid." Magnum ordered gently.

"B-But... But I d-don't know who will-."

"Come with us." C.J. smiled pointing to his brother who just waved. "We're getting food supplies if ye want to join us."

"Good lads." Magnum cheered, patting C.J. and Jim's backs with a chuckle, before turning to Eric. "I'll see to ye later Eric. Pete, let's make 'aste!" he ordered as he walked away, Pete following close behind.

Eric watched them leave before feeling C.J. taking his hand, pulling him along. "Let's get to the market for fruit supplies." C.J. smiled placing Eric right between him and Jim, heading further into the market.

A few minutes later, Eric was watching J.C. and Jim as they were picking out fruits for the ship, along with livestock that they could cook with. Other than that he was watching the people of the market doing their work when he felt someone forcefully grab him by the shoulders and drag him away. He went to scream for C.J. when someone clamped his mouth shut. He watched as they dragged him into an ally way right next to a store selling fish. He was then slammed against the wall, causing him to yelp before looking up in horror. 

It was none other than John and three other crew members looking at him with harsh grins, chuckling at his growing fear. 

"Ye listen well an' ye listen jolly." John began with a growl, watching as Eric coward and squint his eyes shut. "I don't care if you were stranded or if you're really are a stowaway. But you will not last a week on our ship."

"I-I... I'm n-not-."

"An' another thin." he interrupted, watching as Eric pressed his mouth shut. "Ye may be the Cap'n new little pet, but that there doesn't mean that we be fixin' to give ye special treatment. Ye be no pirate! Hell, ye be not even a cabinboy. You're just a Lilly-livered knave."

Eric flinched squinting his eyes shut, fighting the urge to cry, but that didn't stop his eyes from filling with water. 

"Now stay out o' me way, or there be consequences, savvy!?" John snapped.

"A-Aye!" Eric whimpered, before being yanked off the wall and thrown out of the ally, landing right into barrels of fish that he knocked over. Eric shook his head as he looked up to see John and his gang walk away, causing him to sigh in relief before hearing someone yelling.

"Who knocked over my barrels?!" a man snapped before he paused looking down at a frightened Eric. "You!" the man then reached to his side pulling out a dagger. "I'LL 'AVE YER AN' FER THIS!"

Eric gasped as he scrambled to his feet beginning to run, the man following close behind. He ran past dozens of people, trying to plow threw crowds, but the man was still on his tale and getting closer. He glances behind himself seeing the man reaching for him before he suddenly stopped. Eric then looked ahead seeing a cliffside. That he was about to fall off. He tried to slow down and skid to a stop but he went over anyway. He squints his eyes shut waiting for him to hit the ground below, but nothing happens. However, he felt a tug as he was hoist into the air causing him to open his eyes, staring right at captain Magnum, who was looking at him in confusion. 

"What be ye doin' boyo?" Magnum questioned looking him over. "Ye could 'ave caught yer death-."

"Sir!" the man who was chasing Eric snapped with a scowl, pointing at Eric. "Unhand that there no jolly scoundrel so that I can-!"

Magnum's warm eyes suddenly became cold and callous once more as he let out a low growl, slowly turning to the man, who's scowl fell, being replaced with fear. Eric watched as the people around them gasped, backing away in fear.

"C-Captain M-Magnum?!" the man breathed as he backed away some more.

Magnum then gently sat Eric down, stomping toward the man, things around them shaking with every step he took. The towering pirate clenched his fist as he spoke. "An' just what be ye plannin' on doin' to me cabinboy?"

"He-He's y-your?-"

"An' I 'ope it be nothin' that could 'arm the poor lad. Because if that be the case." he suddenly grabbed the man by the neck and hoist him in the air, getting into his face, hearing the man choke within his grasp. "Then I'd 'ave to shoot ye out o' me canon. An' I've been dyin' to use 'her fer a while now. Though we don't want that right?" the man frantically shook his head. "Jolly, now go aft to yer 'ell 'ole ye call a fish shop an' leave me cabinboy alone savvy?!" the man nodded his head, causing Magnum to let him go, watching as he dropped to the ground before scrambling onto his feet and run the other way. 

Magnum huffed as he straightened his coat turning to Eric who was looking at him in fear. Suddenly the coldness left Magnum's eyes as he walked over to the boy, looking him over. "Be ye okay? 'e did nay 'urt ye did 'e?"

"N-No. I-I'm o-okay." Eric whispered looking down.

"What 'appen to C.J. an' sail master Jim?"

"I g-got separated from them." 

Magnum thought for a moment before turning to Pete who just shrugged. The captain hummed to himself before patting Eric's shoulder. "I suppose ye can come with me to the meetin'. Ye be me cabinboy after all. Besides, it might 'ave not been the best idea to let ye wander alone. Would ye like to accompany me?" he asked watching as Eric gave him a nod. "Jolly, but I must warn ye, no blabberin', or askin' questions, do as I say when we enter, an' whatever ye 'ear do not tell the crew anythin'. I'll tell them when I be ready to, savvy?"

"Aye Captain," Eric whispered cowering slightly.

"Jolly. Now come, we be fixin' to be late." Magnum quickly said as he began to walk down the street, Eric and Pete following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilge rat- An insulting name given by a pirate.

Bilge rat- An insulting name given by a pirate.

Eric followed Magnum past the market, heading deeper into town, walking past crowds of people. That's when the timid ego noticed that the people around them would glance at Magnum with fear in their eyes before clearing away from him like he had a sickness. This made Eric wonder what he did to create such fear into others. But then again, he also hopes that he never has to find out. 

Magnum pushed onward before he stopped in front of a building, looking up at an old blue sign that read Charity's drinking tavern in big white letters. He was able to hear people shouting and laughing on the inside. Music filling his eardrums and able to smell the rum and whiskey. He hummed to himself as he turned around, looking down at Eric, who just glanced around timidly. "Listen boyo, the old salts in 'ere aren't the kind o' pirates to be messin' with. They could cut yer 'hand off just as fast as they can shake it. So don't talk to them an' stay close to me until we find a woman named Charity, savvy?"

Eric gulped but nodded his head, standing closer to Magnum, who then turned to the swinging doors. He followed Magnum close behind as the towering pirate opened the doors to the tavern, slowly walking in. 

Suddenly all of the pirates that were laughing and singing came to a halt as they turned to glance at Magnum, their smiles faltering as they glared at him, the music dying down as the musicians came to a stop as well. 

Eric could hear his heart pounding through his ears as he began to tremble, practically hiding behind Magnum who looked unfazed by their glares. He just growls lowly as he slowly proceeds toward the bar, stomping when he walked which in return caused a few glasses on tables to shake. Eric and Pete were following close behind the timid ego keeping his eyes on the ground, before slowly looking up to see the pirates were staring at him now growling as some sharpened their blades, causing him to quickly look down at the ground, clenching his fists tightly as he followed Magnum.

Magnum finally reached the bar, sitting down at one of the stools, turning to Eric, patting an empty stool next to him. He watched as the timid ego took the chair, sitting there with his head cast down, still able to feel their eyes on him. Magnum then turned to the bartender who was cleaning a glass, looking at him as if waiting for him to order. "Be Charity around?"

"Aye, she be in the aft." The man answered as he sat the glass down, swinging the rag onto his shoulder.

"Tell 'er that Magnum be here," Magnum demanded, watching as the man gave him a nod, before heading to the back.

After a bit, the music started to play again as some pirates went back to talking, however, a couple sat right next to Eric who kept his eyes on the table. "An' just who might ye be?" one of them began with a grin, clutching a shot glass as he took a drink of it, before slamming it down on the table, causing Eric to flinch. "'aven't spied ye with Cap'n Magnum before."

Eric kept quiet glancing at them out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the table.

"What's the matter? siren caught yer tongue?" he jokes a couple of his friends laughing with him, though his smile fell when Eric still didn't answer him. He let out a growl as he grabbed Eric by the shirt collar yanking him forward-looking into his fear-filled eyes. "Hey! I am talking to you, boy!"

Suddenly Magnum slammed his fist onto the bar table causing Eric to jump, the other pirates looking at him with annoyance. "I suggest ye let go o' me cabinboy unless ye be wantin' a hook fer a 'and," he growled darkly. 

The pirate just glared at him before slowly letting Eric go, a vile grin forming on his face. "Oh cabinboy, ye say? what, ye brin' a Lilly-livered lad around so ye can still feel big and intimidatin' to someone-?"

"Remember to who ye be speakin' to, ye Bilge rat," Magnum growled, pointing to himself. "I be Cap'n Magnum, the scourge o' the seven seas-!"

"I know all them landlubbers still fear the likes of ye." the pirate interrupted with a growl, pointing to the people outside. "But we all know that ye be nothin' but a spineless-."

Magnum suddenly grabbed the man by the throat lifting him up in the air his eyes becoming cold as the man began to choke, his friends aiming their swords at him, causing Eric to gasp looking up at Magnum in horror. Magnum was about to squeeze tighter, he knew one quick squeeze would snap the fucker's neck but before he could act on his thoughts, he heard something slam on the counter, causing Eric to yelp and for Magnum and the other pirates to turn to the bar.

"Now, I know you aren't starting fights in my tavern." a woman in a blue dress said, her hands on her hips as she looked up at Magnum with sternness in her eyes.

At that moment Magnum couldn't help but smile. "Charity." he began as he let go of the man, letting him drop to the floor, ignoring the man coughing as he walked forward, leaning on the table. "'ow be ye lass?"

"I've been fine Magnum." she just said with a smile, before turning to the man who stood up, holding his throat as he glared at Magnum. "As for you, you need to take your leave and leave my guests alone."

The man just growled as he glared at Magnum one last time, before storming out of the tavern, his friends following close behind.

Eric watched as they left before slowly turning back to the bar, only to be face to face with Charity, causing him to yelp as he backed away. He watched as the woman walked around the bar beginning to circle Eric, scanning him up and down. "This boy bares your resemblance, Maggie," she whispered. "Though, he's not your relative," he whispered as she placed a finger on his chin lifting his head up to get a better look at him. "What is your name young one?"

"E-Eric... M-Ma'am." Eric whispered looking at her with timid eyes.

"Very polite." She smiled before holding up one hand about to touch his face, only to pause when he flinched. "May I?" she whispered waiting for his permission.

He was hesitant but he gave her a nod freezing as she laid her hand upon his face

She held his face gently, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones studying them close. "You are not from this world... You are from a different plane... Who found an opening to our world."

Eric stared at her with shocked eyes. "H-How did you k-know that?!" 

"I'm a seer dear." She answered with a smile, patting his cheek. "I've had the gift sight ever since I was a little girl. And from what I see... You have a big role to be a part of."

Eric only stared at her in confusion before shaking his head, casting his eyes down. "N-No I-I'm j-just the cabinboy I'm-."

"Too hard on yourself." She interrupted. "I know you're much more than that."

Magnum just stared between the two not having a clue what was going on so he just broke the silence with a fake cough. "Right uh um Charity." He began as he got her attention pulling out a letter. "I've got yer letter, about the secret business. What be this about? who wants to meet with me?"

"He told me to keep it secret." Charity sighed as she shook her head, looking up at Magnum. "Doesn't want to ruin the surprise, but he's waiting for you in the back. Just follow me." she then turned to Eric placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come along dear. Don't want you here by yourself. Lord knows what these barbarians are capable of." 

With that Magnum, Eric, and Pete followed Charity to the back, leaving the main part of the tavern. The three men followed Charity behind the bar going around curtains that led to a hall with various rooms, but in front of them was a lonely door with a sign that said meeting room, and occupied right under it. Eric began to feel uneasy as sweat began to drip down his face, his shoulders beginning to tremble but he jumped when a gentle warm hand rested on his shoulder causing him to look up to see Charity looking down at him with a warm smile.

"It's okay young one. Just stay quiet and you'll be fine. If they do something I'll thump their skulls." she said causing Eric to grin his trembling coming to a halt.

They finally reached the door where Charity put her hand on the handle giving it a twist and forcing the door open to reveal a wide room with a giant round table in the middle, cooshened chairs made from barrels surrounding it. But what got Magnum's attention as a man who was looking out the window, his back to them.

"They are here." Was a Charity said as she stood to the side, letting the three in.

Captain Magnum slowly walked forward, eyeing the man with suspicion. "Be ye the one that there sent me this here letter?" Magnum asked holding up the paper.

"Aye, It been me." the man answered with a low gravel-like voice, sending a chill down Eric's spine. 

"Well... I be Captain Mag-."

"I know who ye be Magnum." the man interrupted pulling out an apple from his pouch and taking a bite out of it.

Magnum studied the figure looking at him with confusion. "'Ave we... Met?"

"Oh, Maggie lad... 'ow can ye forget an old mate?" the man said as he spun around staring at Magnum with a sly grin, watching as Magnum's features turned from confusion to shock.

Eric stared at the man in awe, realizing that he himself looked just like Mark as well, only his hair was crimson red and had black eyeliner under his eyes. He wore a dark red vest with a Black long leather coat over it, along with random straps and a belt that held his weapons. Long black boots that carried knives on each side and he had a look to him that shook Eric to his core, causing Eric to back away, hiding next to Magnum.

Magnum began to glare at the man with cold eyes, clenching his gloved hands into fists as he growled. "... Blackscrote," he whispered under his breath the name rolling off of his tongue like venom.

The man just chuckled as he looked down at the apple taking another bite. "It been a long time 'asn't it old mate?" Blackscrote asked as he threw the apple behind him, beginning to stroll around the table. 

Magnum only tensed up glaring at the pirate as he moved. "It 'asn't been long enough. An' we ain't mates... Not since that night."

"Oh, that be right... The night when I stabbed ye in the aft?" Blackscrote grinned as he leaned on one of the chairs. "Ye still pretty pissed about that there?"

"I still got the scar from it so what do ye think?"

"Aye, an' ye 'ave every right to be." Blackscrote began as he sat down resting his arms on the table. "But there been no real 'arm done-."

"I been marooned on a bloody island fer three months!" Magnum snapped pointing at him in anger.

"Yeah, ye be still pissed I can tell." Blackscrote sighed before throwing up his hands motioning to Magnum. "But look ye survived! no trial an' error can brin' the great pirate king down." He grinned watching as Magnum tensed up. That's when he began to hiss his eyes wide as he cast them down. "Oooh, that be right... Ye've lost that there title after yer father-."

Suddenly Magnum slammed his fists into the table causing it to crack under his weight ignoring Eric's frightened yelp as the ego jumped back from him, to angry to apologize as he glared as the grinning pirate, who wasn't fazed by his action. "Do not ever brin' that up, EVER AGAIN!" Magnum snapped as he stood up taking a deep breath before glaring at the pirate again. "We be done. Pete, Eric let's go!" 

Blackscrote only shrugged as he leaned back. "Fine, I been fixin' to help ye reclaim yer title aft but if ye choose to be just the "scourge o' the seven seas" then be me, guest," he said with a sigh pulling out a knife and proceeding to twirl it around his gloved fingers.

Magnum froze, staring ahead as he blinked a couple of times before slowly turning to see a smiling Blackscrote focused on his knife. He fully turned around arching an eyebrow at him. "What do ye mean?"

"I be sorry fer betrayin' yer trust like that in the past, Maggie I really be. So let me make it up to ye, by gettin' yer title aft, an' maybe even a little bonus."

Magnum then slowly walked in sitting in me of the seats, Eric and Pete doing the same as the Captain leaned in. "Go on."

"The only way for you to become the pirate king again is for you to go on a treasure hunt," Blackscrote whispered setting his knife down next to him.

Magnum blinked looking at him like he was crazy. "I do that there on the daily. How be huntin' treasure goin' to return me title?" 

"Oh but this here be not any ordinary treasure hunt. We would be on the hunt fer the island o' golden treasure."

Eric blinked a couple of times, feeling like he has heard that name before but he couldn't put a finger on it so he turned to Magnum, who only stared at Blackscrote in shock."

"The... Island o' golden treasure? ye... No one 'as e'er found the scroll to such a place-."

"Jolly ye might say that there Maggie mate." Blackscrote interrupted as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a scroll. "Because I 'ave."

Magnum could only stare at the scroll in shock, a gasp leaving his lips as he shook his head. "That can't be..."

"It wasn't easy, but with a little help from our dear Charity she been able to spot its location with her sight." he smiled looking at the woman.

"I merely did it for Maggie of course," she said with a shrug looking away from Blackscrote and also ignoring Magnum who grinned at her.

Magnum then turned back to Blackscrote, looking at the scroll. "What does the scroll tell us to do in order to get to the island?"

Blackscrote smiled as he opened the scroll reading it over. "Well from what I've gathered, there be a sealed-off cave that there will lead into the catacombs an' the only way in be with a staff called "The Golden Skull Staff."

"Golden Skull Staff?" Magnum questioned.

"Aye. But, the staff be broken into three parts. First, the staff, which be made o' pure silver. Second, the skull, which be made o' pure gold. An' thirdly, the skull's red eyes, which be two glowin' rubies. Each scattered across the sea, bein' 'eld captive by dangerous enemies." Blackscrote went on to explain. "The silver staff be guarded by the Kraken, located in the dead man's sea. The golden skull be located on Siren Rock, which I be sure ye know what's guardin' it. An' lastly, the ruby eyes be located on the island o' fear."

Magnum only shrugged, hearing of those places in legend, though he did not fear them. "Sounds easy enough. But that there still doesn't tell me 'ow I can get me title."

Oh, believe me, it will because not only be there treasure far beyond yer comprehension, there be also a magical property that there will enchant the staff itself an' offers ye one wish fer whatever ye desire."

Eric perked his head up as he gasped. "It o-officers you a w-wish-?" Eric then gasped when Blackscrote suddenly grabbed his knife and stabbed right into Eric's loose sleeve on his right arm glaring at Eric with cold eyes. 

"Who told ye that there ye can speak. Don't ye know the rule? speak unless spoken too!" Blackscrote snapped causing Eric to flinch, squinting his eyes shut as he began to tremble.

"Wait! wait hold up Blackscrote. He don't know no better. Today be 'is first day as cabinboy." Magnum intervened patting Eric's back.

"And I suggest you take that filthy knife off of him at once." Charity snapped, glaring at Blackscrote.

"Now hold on Charity-."

"Stay quiet Maggie." She growled pointing at a frightened Magnum.

"Y-Yes ma'am." he quickly said turning away.

Blackscrote stared from her to Eric watching as he stared up at him with timid frightened eyes. "He won't be a fer long if 'e keeps that up."

"Don't worry 'e won't, right me lad?" Magnum asked Eric nudging his shoulder.

"A-Aye Captain," Eric whispered as he lowered his head.

Blackscrote just rolled his eyes as he went back to the scroll. "Anyway, I think that this be the way to help ye become known as the Pirate King again... Surely ye must be tired o' bein' called a lesser title, tired o' bein' ridiculed an' mocked by fellow pirates. Don't ye want to be feared again... Taken seriously... Accepted?"

Magnum thought for a moment brushing his gloved hand through his beard. "Be there any conditions?"

"Only three." Blackscrote began. "First, the only way to make this here possible be we'll need the blood of a pirate king... An' ye be the remaining kin. Now ye may 'ave lost the title but the blood still courses through yer veins. Second, ye 'ave to 'ave nothin' to lose, an' thirdly a deal must be struck between two men who be in search o' this here treasure." Blackscrote then held out his hand smiling at Magnum. "So what do ye say, Cap'n... Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Magnum stared at his hand for the longest time before smile formed on his face taking his hand and giving it a shake. "Ye 'have a deal."

"An' ye 'ave nothin' to lose right?"

"Nothin' important to me name," Magnum answered honestly.

"Just like ol' times right Maggie?" Blackscrote chuckled.

"Just like ol' times." Magnum agreed still shaking his hand.

Eric could only watch as they cast the deal looking between them with anxious eyes, becoming nervous at the whole idea.

"Let's talk more details," Blackscrote said as he pats Magnum's back both beginning to get up and walk toward the front of the tavern, Pete following Magnum.

Eric was about to join when Charity placed a hand on his shoulder taking a hold of his right arm and lifted up the sleeve to see a cut. "Looks like that heathen nicked you." she cursed to herself. "Come along dear we'll patch that up and return you back to Maggie.

"O-Okay," he whispered still looking at Magnum before Charity pulled him into another room to treat his wound.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the egos were getting prepared, gathering food and supplies. They didn't know how long they were gonna be gone so they were getting ready for anything. As they were doing that Mark made a quick phone call.

"I promise you we'll be fine Amy," Mark said as he held his phone with his shoulder, packing a bag.

"At least let me come with you."

"No, it might be too dangerous and who's gonna watch Chica and Henry while we're gone?" Mark argued as he zipped up his bag.

"Just promise me you'll all come back along with Eric." 

"It's a Markiplier promise." Mark smiled.

"You never keep those kinds of promises!" Wilford shouted from the doorway, making sure Amg could here causing Amy to laugh.

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS WIL!" Mark snapped at a smiling Wil before he sighed. "We'll be back before you know it." 

"... Okay... Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too," Mark whispered as he hung up the phone, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, and turning to Wilford. "I'm ready."

"Bully." Was all Wilford said as they walked out of Mark's room.

Now that they were all packed up and ready to go, all the egos piled into the living room, waiting for further instruction. Dark did a quick headcount of everyone and when he found that everyone was here he turned to the Host. "Are you sure you can hold the portal long enough?"

"The host reassures Dark that he is capable of doing so, so long as everyone is quick to jump in."

Dark gave him a nod before turning to the egos, all of them going quiet as he spoke. "Now, I don't know what's going to happen once we go through that portal, but whatever happens, we stick together, no ego left behind understand?" He watched as they all gave him a nod. With that, he turned to the host. "Whenever you're ready."

"Suddenly, a portal began to open right in front of the egos slowly getting bigger and bigger."

Sure enough, a portal did start to form slowly getting big until it was wide enough for someone to fit in.

"The h-host holds his grasp on the portal b-but it's starting to fade, for now, it's t-time to run th-through."

"Everyone let's go!" Dark shouted watching as Derek ran in, then Ed, then Randal, then Yan. One by one the egos ran in the Jims running side by side, the googles following close behind. After they all ran in, Mark was the third to last to jump in, leaving Dark and the host. Dark then grabbed the host holding him close as they ran in only to feel themselves drop. Dark was able to see trees and sand under him so he grabbed host and turned to his back landing right on it, keeping the host from getting hurt. Luckily the sand was soft so the impact wasn't too hard on his back. He just sighed looking over the host who's eyes were now bleeding.

"Th-the portal f-finally... C-closes." The host side before collapsing his head in Dark's shoulder. 

"You did good Host." Dark sighed rubbing his back before slowly getting up, helping the blind ego up as well. After the host was able to stand Dark looked around finding that they were surrounded in the jungle and was unable to see the other egos. "MARK?... WILFORD?... ANYONE?!"

He suddenly heard coughing turning to see bushes shaking before watching as the two walked out with a groan. 

"Yeah, we're here." Mark sighed leaning on Wilford's shoulder for support as he went to touch his ankle. "Man my ankle is..." he froze upon touching his shoe slowly looking down go see that it was replaced with long pirate boots. He backed up looking down at his outfit to find that he had on a white shirt a black best, red sash, a sword, and a gun. "What the... Hell?" he then pats his head to find a tricorn hat and a bright red bandana. "Wil are you seeing-?" Mark froze upon seeing Wilford who had the same thing on only he had a butter yellow shirt, a pink vest and a pink jacket, hat, and boots. He also had a pink bandana and hooped earrings. 

Wilford looked down at himself and could only smile. "Well, I look rather dashing don't I?"

"You look like a cotton candy Jack Sparrow," Mark commented before he turned to Dark looking him up and down. "It happened to you too?"

"What are you talking-?" Dark paused looking down to see that he has a red and blue vest on, a black Jacket, boots, and hat. "What the hell? Why are we?"

"The host would like to point out that whatever enters this realm will change to fit it." The host informed them as he walked up, adjusting two eyepatches that formed on his face, replacing his bandages. 

"Heheh we should call you patchy the pirate." Wilford snickered pointing at The host's eyepatch. 

"That's enough Wilford." Dark sighed before he looked around. "Let's find the others." 

After a while, they were able to gather the others, finding that their outfits were completely different as well, so many questions swimming through their heads.

"Look I know you all are confused, and to be quite frank so am I." Dark began, listening as they all went silent. "But we'll manage I'm sure. Right now our only objective is to get Eric back and head home."

"But how are we gonna find him in a jungle?" Bim asked looking around.

"The host would like to inform the others that there is a settlement not far from here, just up north, called Pirate Gulch." the host began, pointing in the direction. "The host is able to sense his presence there."

"Well, why didn't you just teleport us there my dude?" Bing questioned fixing his orange bandana on his head.

"The host tried to, but my powers could only reach this far."

"It's no problem, we can walk there," Derek said looking north. "I just hope my boy is safe."

"And hopefully still there," Dark said as he picked up one of the bags of supplies. "Come egos lets make haste if we want to catch them in time." 

With that, all the egos followed Dark in suit, heading for Pirate Gulch.

Eric and Charity were in a small room both sitting at a table across from each other, Charity cleaning Eric's wound in silence, looking as if she were deep in thought. Eric remained silent occasionally glancing up at her every now and then out of nervousness before he finally spoke. "Th-Thank y-you for this ma'am." 

"It's no trouble dear." Charity smiled before she sighed. "Just wish Magnum wouldn't let that brute treat you that way. I don't care if those two go way back, so did Maggie and I." 

Eric gave her a nod before he spoke once more. "How d-did you and the captain meet?"

She paused looking down at the table her eyes looking distant. "I was once the governor's daughter back in my homeland." she began as she grabbed some wraps, beginning to wrap his arm up. "But once the royal navy learned of my sight, word got around that I was a witch that needed to be destroyed... Father didn't think twice when he turned me in. I was to be hanged within the hour of being captured." 

"H-How did you escape?"

She only smiled looking at Eric. "Maggie. He came in the last minute and cut the noose around my neck and managed to escape... I owe him my life for that... We were younger of course, looked just like you back then though taller." she smiled.

Eric her smile so he began to speak with hesitancy. "Did you... and Magnum ever... Got together."

Her smile fell looking at Eric before she shrugged tieing up the wrap on his arm. "We might have... If he wasn't so dim-witted. Waiting on him is like waiting for time to stop I suppose." 

Eric fell silent watching as she put up her things before pulling his sleeve down for him. "Th-Thank you," he whispered looking down at the table in sadness.

She took notice of this so she took his hands into her own. "What's wrong dear?"

"I... I just miss home and the... The whole mission has got me nervous. It feels like I'm getting further away from ever getting home."

"Yeah, I agree with you on the mission." She sighed looking out the door with suspicion in her eyes. "I don't trust that pirate one bit."

"Also, I-I'm nervous about another thing. A lot of people... Fear Magnum and say some... Things about him... Should I be... Worried about him?"

Charity blinked before placing a hand on the side of his face. "You don't have to worry about a thing, love. I see he'll take a liking to you. It may take some time dear but believe me, he'll open up to you. He may think he has a heart of stone but I can see past that." 

He looked at her long and hard, not sure if he should trust her, but she was right before so he nodded. "I believe you."

"Smart answer dear." She joked pinching his cheek. "Well, now that you are patched up let's return you to Magnum." she began to lead him out. 

"O-Okay," he whispered following her out of the room. 

"Cap'n Magnum, I'd like to introduce ye to me crew!" Blackscrote said motioning over to a line of pirates that looked vicious and bloodthirsty.

Magnum stared at them for a moment before holding up a finger. "Why do we need more members? isn't me crew not enough?"

"Oh, trust me, mate. Ye be fixin' to need all the 'elp ye can get." Blackscrote reassured, patting Magnum's back. "An' don't worry. I'll make sure they will listen to ye."

Magnum gave him a nod before noticing Charity and Eric walk out of the tavern, causing him to smile. "Well, there ye two be! I've been wonderin' where ye went!" he said as he walked up to them. "You ready to go, boyo?!"

"Aye C-Captain," Eric whispered walking next to Magnum turning to Charity. "I-It was nice meeting you miss Ch-Charity." 

"It was nice to meet you, dear." she smiled before looking up at Magnum, walking closer to him. "Be sure to come back and visit me."

"I always do." he smiled looping his thumb over his belt.

"And uh one more thing," she said with a grin before she reached up snatching hold of his beard and yanking down causing him to be pulled down to her level hearing him saying ow over and over. "If you harm a hair on this sweet boy's head and trust me I'll know, I'll do worse. Understand?" 

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He said feeling as she let go, causing him to sigh rubbing his beard looking down at her with a smile. "Still got fire in ye I spy."

She only smirked before turning to Eric. "I'll see you later dear. And both of you be careful." She said before walking back into her tavern.

Magnum only chuckled before turning to Eric patting his shoulder. "She took a likin' ye fast. Well, I say it be time to gather our crew an' call a meetin'. Come." 

With that Magnum led Eric toward their ship Blackscrote following close behind a grin on his face that could make even make a brave man shiver upon looking at it. He knew that everything was going according to plan. 

After finally getting the crew back on the ship, Magnum called for a meeting at the front of the ship. They were all standing on the main deck of the ship, all of them suspiciously eyeing Blackscrote's crew and his crew would eye them back. Magnum did take notice to this but he just ignored it, beginning to speak. "Now, crew, we did nay just come 'ere to restock on supplies. We came 'ere because I 'ad a meetin' with an old mate o' mine." Magnum the motioned over to Blackscrote. "This here be Cap'n blackscrote. 'e 'as a proposition that there I couldn't deny."

"An' uh what might that there be?" John asked crossing his arms as he eyed Blackscrote.

"Blackscrote 'as found the map that there leads to 'e island o' golden treasure!" he smiled, watching as the crew only stared in shock.

"But nobody 'as e'er found it!" a pirate gasped.

"Aye, until today." Magnum began, holding up the map for the others to see. "This here be our next assignment crew, along with the 'elp from Backscrote an' 'is fine crew, we will assemble the golden skull staff, find the island an' be richer far beyond our wildest dreams."

"I don't know Cap'n. This here could be too dangerous. Even for you." a pirate said failing to notice Magnum's eyes widen with slight irritation.

"What if it be all a wild goose chase?" another asked

Suddenly all the pirates were bursting with questions talking over each other, Eric and Pete noticing Magnum's growing anger so Pete grabbed Eric and hid him behind himself using himself as a shield for the boy.

Suddenly Magnum snapped, stomping his log leg into the ground causing the whole ship to shake and the others to go quiet as they stared him in fear. "THAT BE ENOUGH! IF ONE MORE O' YE LOT DOUBT ME AGAIN, YE'LL BE THROWN INTO THE BOO BOX!" he then closed his eyes and took a deep breathe looking back at the crew with cold eyes. "Now would anyone like that there?... No? jolly. Sail Master Jim! Ye be in charge o' navigation." Magnum demanded handing M.J. the map. "ALRIGHT, CREW SET A CORSE FER DEAD MAN'S SEA. we got a silver staff to find. 'OIST THE MAINSAIL! RAISE ANCHOR!"

Suddenly the crew members burst to life going to their stations. However, Eric could only watch, for he didn't know what he should be doing. That was until Magnum walked up to him causing him to yelp. 

"Sorry if I spooked ye. 'ow's about ye assist C.J. in the kitchen an' 'elp prepare a fine meal. Tonight be a celebration." Magnum smiled, patting Eric's back motioning over to C.J. who just waved at Eric.

"O-Okay." he whispered as he walked over to C.J.

"Sorry I lost you in town. Let's head down and start cooking." C.J. smiled wrapping his arm around Eric leading him down into the lower parts of the deck continuing to talk but Eric was too distracted thinking over what he heard at the meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric and CJ were in the lowest part of the ship, where the kitchen was set up. Eric noticed that was also where they kept the livestock. They had three cows behind fences and too many chickens to count. Eric took this time to learn from CJ, who was an excellent cook, helping CJ catch some chickens, but once CJ had a butcher knife Eric would turn away squinting his eyes shut when he hears the chicken yell one last time. After that's over, they then begin to prepare the food by cooking the chicken and making side foods such as cooked vegetables, fruits, bread rolls, and rum. After cooking the bread rolls, CJ pulls it out of the flames setting it to the side, where he takes rolls taking a piece off and handing it to Eric with a smile, watching as Eric grins nervously before taking the piece from him, popping it into his mouth.

After everything was done, Eric and CJ began making plates up. "Good job Eric. It would have taken me hours to get supper done all by my self."

"Y-You're welcome," Eric whispered as he looked at all the food. "S-So now what?"

"Now." CJ grinned as he began to run around the table, holding some plates, motioning for Eric to grab some plates which he quickly does. "It's dinner time."

Eric followed CJ up the steps, walking out to see that the sun was beginning to set on the ocean, though the pirates were still working until they paused, looking right at Eric and CJ. CJ only smiled as he began to shout. "Supper Time boys!"

The crew began to cheer as they suddenly dropped everything beginning to run further into the kitchen. Eric watched as they lined up ready to get their plates before feeling JC nudge his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Go take the plates to the captain and Blackscrote. I got your plate." JC smiled holding the plates close as he went to find his brother.

Eric gave him a nod, before looking up at the highest deck where the cabin was, finding Magnum and Blackscrote sitting on two chairs, talking. After a few seconds, he began to walk toward them, climbing up the steps and proceeded to walk up to them, waiting for them to finish their conversation, not wanting to be rude.

Magnum was laughing at a story that Blackscrote was telling before he noticed Eric shyly walk up. "Hi, there boyo!"

"H-Hi captain, I br-brought you and B-Blackscrote f-food."

"Yeah, we can see that there." Blackscrote harshly snapped snatching the plate from Eric who flinched, casting his eyes down, causing Pete who was sitting next to Magnum glare at the pirate.

However, Mangum warmly smiled, gently taking the plate from Eric, patting his shoulder. "Thank ye, me lad, ye've done a jolly job. Now go eat with CJ."

"Aye Captain," Eric whispered with a small smile, ignoring Blackscrote's glares at him as he walked away.

Pete then sighed as he stood up, patting Magnum's shoulder. "I'm fixin' to get some grub." was all he said as he walked away.

Magnum gave him a nod as he began to eat his food. However, Blackscrote was watching as Pete caught up with Eric beginning to talk to him. "Never spied Pete gettin' close to anyone like 'e be with ye."

Magnum looked up watching as Pete and Eric were talking, causing him to smile. "Well, would ye look at that there? Ne'er thought I'd see the day."

Blackscrote then turns to a smiling Magnum. "In fact, ye seem awfully close to the Lilly livered lad."

Magnum only shrugged. "Well... 'e reminds me so much o' meself when I been younger."

Blackscrote only rolled his eyes looking at Eric before a vile smile formed on his face. "Yes well... Ye say that there now... Til ye figure out 'e's usin' yarr."

Magnum's smile fell as he turns to Blackscrote, who was taking a bite of his food. He blinks as he squints his eyes in confusion turning to Blackscrote. "What... What do ye mean?"

Blackscrote only sighs as he turns to a confused Magnum. "Oh come now, Maggie. Be it not obvious? The lad be usin' ye. From what ye told me ye found 'im in the water, o' course, 'e's fixin' to use yar fer shelter, grub, an' drink an' once 'e's done with yar. 'e's fixin' to disappear." Blackscrote explained watching as Magnum looked at him in shock before he shrugged reaching for his mug. "And since 'e knows about the plan. One might say 'e might even try an' take the riches."

Magnum suddenly slammed his fist into his chair, staring at Magnum with cold eyes. "He would ne'er do that there... sure the lad be scared o' 'is own shadow an' not a fighter but 'e doesn't seem like a double-crosser."

Blackscrote only grinned shrugging as he set his mug down. "Yeah... ye said that there last time, an' look what 'appened." he grinned watching as Magnum only glared at him, clenching his gloved hands, causing Blackscrote to hold up his hands in defense as he shrugs. "Fine... just don't be surprised if 'e usin' yar." he then went back to eating as he stares ahead at the pink sky, taking small bites of his food. However, Magnum stared at the ground, his brow furrowing as he looked back up, looking at Eric who was now talking to JC, smiling and laughing. There was no way that Eric was using him... Eric wouldn't leave him... like he did... right?

Dark and the egos were walking for a while, Wilford using a cutlass sword to swipe at tall plants so that they could see. the googles following his lead. Dr. Iplier was leading Host in the right direction, following right behind Dark, Mark walking right next to the dark ego. Ed and Derek were side by side, staying close to each other, not wanting to separate. The rest of the egos were following close behind eyeing the jungle closely. Then you have Bing who was groaning the whole time. 

"How much longer my dude?" Bing groans walking right next to Host.

"The host reassures that it's not too far now."

"I feel like we've been walking for hours and hours and-."

"Bing it's been an hour." Google sighed cutting down a bunch of leaves.

"I mean are we ever gonna see-."

"Look!" Wilford pointed ahead, able to see buildings and now able to hear people. "There it is!"

"You guys think Eric's there?" Mark asked looking ahead.

"Only one way to find out. Come on." Dark whispered as he began to walk faster, the other egos following close behind.

They began to run through the plants and bushes, before finding themselves in the middle of a pirate market, surrounded by pirates that were buying, selling, or just walking by. The egos stick close as they watch the people walk by, giving the odd glares, looking at them with suspicion.

"Uh... this is a lot of people." Bing pointed out, looking at them. "How are we gonna find Eric?"

"Host, can you use your narrations? Can you pinpoint him?" Dark asked as he turned to the ego in question who was beginning to narrate to himself trying to find the boy, only to pause, his face going pale.

"The host is unable to find him in this place... for he is no longer here."

"What?! but you said he was here!" Derek whispered, looking at the host in shock.

"That was before... Eric might already be at sea."

"O-Okay, it's okay we..we can just teleport ourselves to them right?" Bim pointed out turning to the host with hope in his eyes.

"The host is unable to do that... for he had no tie in this reality anymore."

"S-So h-he's gone?" Derek gasped as tears began to leak from his eyes, causing Ed to comfort him.

"No. No, we are gonna find him. don't worry pally." Wilford whispered patting Derek's back.

"Host... when you say you have to ties to this reality... what about ours?" Mark asked watching as the host began to press his mouth shut. "Host... what about our reality?!"

"... The host still has a tie to ours... but not strong enough to get us home."

The other egos froze, looking at the host in fear before looking at each other, Oliver being the first to speak. "So... so we're stuck here?!"

"Why the hell didn't you say, anything host?!" Red asked glaring at the host.

"The host thought that he would still have a strong tie to our reality but it weakened when we went through. The host thought after a while it would begin to strengthen again... but it hasn't yet... it could be days, months... years."

"No..nonononono what about Amy... my friends and family." Mark began to freak out trembling as he shook his head.

"Calm down pally it's gonna be okay," Wilford whispered as he pulled Mark into a hug.

Dark watched as the group began to freak out and in truth, he didn't blame them. But right now they were on a mission, and it was to find Eric, so he was about to speak when he froze a chill going down his spine as his blue aura disappears as his red aura began to stretch out pointing down the street of the town, a sudden urge to follow it. Slowly he began to follow his red aura further into town, the voices of the ego slowly fading as the sounds of the townspeople filled his ears. He continued to walk for a while watching as his aura points toward an alleyway between one building and another that looked like a tavern. He looked around for a moment walking into the alleyway that was well shaded and dark. Walking further in he watched as the aura turned toward the right which heads to the back of the tavern, watching as his aura turned toward the back door that led right into the tavern. Half of him wanted to refuse to go in but the other half of himself felt that he was meant to, so with hesitation, he walked over to the door slowly pushing it open and walked in.

As soon as Dark walked in, he was met with a small room, that had a round table in the middle with chairs made from wheel barrels. He slowly walked over to the table looking it over. For some reason, he could sense something about this area. Dark stared at the table for the longest time before slowly putting his hands on the table. Suddenly he has a vision of figures sitting within the chairs of the table, three pirates, a woman in a blue dress, and-.

"Eric," he whispered as he pulled his hand away, looking at the very chair that Eric sat at. He then slowly walked over to his side where he sat, looking the table before he paused, seeing a mark within the wood, that looked as if a knife was stabbed through it. he blinked before rubbing his hand on the mark before a vision of the pirate next to Eric pulling out a knife and stabbing into Eric's sleeve pinning him there. Dark gasped as he pulled his hand away, rubbing his arm, able to feel pain in his arm almost like a knife sliced his skin, causing him to realize that this happened to Eric.

"The brute has no manors. My tables never have scratches."

Dark jumped as he spun around seeing the very woman he saw in his vision, looking at her in shock. She had her hands on her hips looking from the table to him.

"Don't worry. I treated the boy's wound," she whispered as she walked in further, looking Dark up and down, watching as he backed away cautiously, looking at her. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "You must be one of the boy's fathers, I knew you were coming."

Dark froze, looking up at her in shock. "H-How... how did you-?"

"I know a fellow seer when I sense one... the red aura is... Celine... had the gift ever since she was a little girl." she smiled as she shrugged. "I know that story all too well... now her powers are apart of you... Darkiplier... the fusion of her... and her twin, Damien... beautiful names might I say."

Dark fixed his grey jacket as he walked closer toward her. "Thank you." He whispered as he held a hand. "You can call me Dark. and you are?"

"Charity." she smiled taking his hand and giving him a small bow. "It's nice to meet you." After she pulled her hand away she walked as he fixes his jacket. "So, you're looking for Captain Magnum... who has your boy."

"You know him?" Dark questioned, watching as she smiled.

"One of my closest friends." She whispered before she began to frown. "I'm afraid you are a little late. "Magnum and your boy are already at sea."

Dark sighed resting his fists on the table, the host's words confirmed. They were so close... so close to getting their boy back, only to be out of their reach once again. He was quiet for a moment before he began to speak. "Do you know where they are heading?"

"The other pirate that you saw in the vision had a map to an Island that has treasures far beyond a pirate's dreams... and one wish that you most desire." Charity began. "Magnum was looking for the map for years and would never pass a chance like that up."

Dark nods his head, thinking her words over before looking at her in question. "What did the map say? Where are they going?"

"All will be answered," she said as she walks up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But let's get your family here first. Then we'll talk."


End file.
